Harry en la madriguera
by harry's couple
Summary: Harry pasa el final del verano en la madriguera. Y qué mejor lugar para enamorarse de una cierta pelirroja de ojos marrones. Harry trata de averiguar qué es lo que siente por Ginny, y si es amor, ¿lo amará ella?


Harry aterrizó en la chimenea de los Weasley todo cubierto de polvo. Lo recibieron muchas caras amistosas que le sonreían.

-Harry, cariño¿Cómo has estado? Estas demasiado flaco- dijo la señora Weasley apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Luego de tenderle la mano al señor Weasley y de saludar al resto de la familia, Harry se encontró con las caras sonrientes de Ron y Hermione.

Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego saludó a Ron con una especie de abrazo-saludo.

La que lo saludó después fue la menor de los Weasley, Ginny.

Ella miraba sonriente a Harry, helando la sangre del chico, cosa que los sorprendió mucho.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ginny entusiasmada abrazando fuerte a Harry.

Harry sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su estómago. Era como si mil mariposas de fuego estuvieran recorriendo su estómago, pero en vez de quemarlo, le daban una sensación de felicidad infinita.

Le contestó el abrazo con fervor.

-Ginny¿cómo te encuentras? Escuché que es tu cumpleaños. Feliz Cumpleaños-

Luego de separarse Ginny dirigió una penetrante mirada a los ojos del chico.

-Gracias. Todo en orden por acá¿y tú¿Tus tíos cómo te tratan?-

-Igual que siempre, pero me las arreglo-

Ginny soltó una risita y Harry se sintió mareado.

Sin querer dejar de hablar con Ginny, fue arrastrado a la habitación de Ron.

-¿Cómo has estado amigo?- preguntó Harry cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Ron puso cara de tristeza y Harry se dio cuenta que tenía algo que ver con Hermione.

-No muy bien, las cosas no andan bien con Hermione. Y yo que la qui…- dijo Ron pero paró en seco. Harry lo miró suspicaz.

-Y yo que quería que me explicara unas materias- dijo Ron rápidamente. Harry suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry con voz cansina.

-Nada, solamente le pregunté si seguía con Victor Krum, y se enojó-

La ignorancia de su amigo para con las chicas sorprendió a Harry.

Luego de una hora de arreglar sus cosas, cambiarse y habar con Ron, Harry bajó a la cocina.

-Yo voy a hablar con Hermione para ver si arreglo las cosas- le informó Ron. Harry asintió y bajó las escaleras con el fin de comer algo.

Al llegar a la cocina pudo escuchar una voz melodiosa cantando. Nunca había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso, tan tranquilizante.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina, y divisó a Ginny, sentada frente al laguito de su patio. Harry se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado. Ginny, sorprendida, dejó de cantar.

-Harry¿pasa algo?-

-No, nada. Solo te escuché cantando-

Ginny se tapó la cara con los ojos y se puso roja.

-No canto muy bien, pero me tranquiliza mucho-

-Cantas bellísimo Ginny-

Ginny lo miró con agradecimiento en los ojos. Harry se ruborizó hasta la nuca, y bajó la mirada. No tenía idea que era ese nuevo sentimiento que tenía. Veía a Ginny y no le podía sacar la vista de encima. Cuando le hablaba se ponía rojo y las palabras no salían de su garganta. Nunca había sentido eso con nadie. Ni siquiera con Cho. De hecho, nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie.

"Es la hermana de Ron. Solo eso. Es la linda, graciosa y comprensiva hermana de Ron. _No puedo arriesgar la amistad de Ron_", pensaba Harry.

-Y¿las canciones son tuyas?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, pienso en personas que quiero mucho, y basándome en sus situaciones escribo canciones-

-¿Por qué no me cantas algo?-

Ginny lo miró aterrorizada. Se veía muy linda con esos ojos llenos de miedo y vergüenza.

Tragó saliva y asintió.

-¿De quién?-

Harry meditó un rato.

-Sorpréndeme-

Ginny se quedó dubitativa. Pensó un rato y luego abrió la boca para articular palabras.

_Home is behind__, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths, to tread_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until de stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

_Al shall fade, all shall fade_

Ginny dejó de cantar. Harry la miró admirado. Cantaba muy bien.

-¿En quién inspiraste esa canción?- preguntó.

Ginny levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en él, como buscando protección.

-En ti, Harry-

Harry abrió bien los ojos.

-¿En mí?- Ginny asintió.

-Me inspiré en tu situación. Quiere decir que hay que mirar hacia delante, y que aunque haya mucha maldad en el mundo, en algún momento todo va a mejorar, y van a desaparecer las cosas malas-

Harry se quedó mudo.

-Eso significa que me quieres mucho- dijo el chico contentísimo.

La chica, muerta de vergüenza, se puso roja y bajó la mirada.

-Pues claro Harry, te quiero mucho, después de todo sos mi amigo-

"Sí, solo su amigo", pensaba Harry decepcionado, pero se obligó a sonreír ya que Ginny lo quería mucho.

Esa noche, todos cenaron en la sala de estar ya que era una ocasión muy especial. El cumpleaños de Ginny. Cenaron la comida preferida de Ginny, carne al horno con papas, que sorprendentemente era la comida preferida de Harry. Ginny había pedido muy encarecidamente que no le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños, pero su deseo no fue concedido.

La madriguera estaba abarrotada de gente: Harry, Ron, Hermione, la familia de Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, amigos de Ginny, y muchos parientes más.

-Que los cumplas feliz- gritaba todo el mundo.

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y se puso roja. Harry rió. Se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba.

-Que los cumplas feliz-

Ginny levantó la vista y comenzó a mirar a los invitados.

-Que los cumplas Ginny-

Su vista se paseó por todas las caras pero se detuvo en Harry. Este le sonrió abiertamente y ella lo imitó, haciendo que el estómago de Harry se encogiera.

-Que los cumplas feliz-

Luego comenzó el baile en el patio. La música estaba a todo volumen y todos bailaban. Tonks con Lupin. Ron con Hermione. Molly con Arthur. Colin con Ginny y mucha gente más que Harry no podía reconocer.

Ginny dejó de bailar con Colin y fue a la mesa a servirse algo para tomar.

Harry, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se dirigió hacia ella.

Ginny llevaba puesto un vestido que la hacía ver muy hermosa. Era blanco, strapless, con encaje y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La hacía ver delgada y le remarcaba mucho las curvas. Ginny se lo había puesto con las quejas y oposiciones de todos los miembros varones de su familia, incluyendo su padre. Ni bien había bajado luego de ponérselo, Harry se había quedado sin respiración.

-¿Cómo me queda?- le había preguntado Ginny.

"Cómo alguien puede lucir tan hermosa y no darse cuenta" había pensado Harry en ese momento y lo seguía pensando. Una de las características principales de Ginny era la modestia, cosa que a Harry le encantaba.

-Bellísima- había contestado Harry, para luego ponerse rojo como un tomate y mirar al suelo.

-Hola- dijo Harry.

Ginny lo miró y le sonrió.

-Hola Harry-

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Harry sin interesarle la respuesta, con tal de tener una excusa para mirarla.

-Sí, bailé con casi todas las personas aquí presentes- contestó.

-Pero ahora que recuerdo, hay una persona con quien no bailé- dijo Ginny con malicia.

-¿Con quien?-

-Pues contigo- contestó la chica riendo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Harry se hubiera negado a bailar ya que lo detestaba, pero ante el suave contacto de la mano de Ginny y el sentimiento que le causaba verla a los ojos, no pudo oponer resistencia.

Se escuchaba una canción rápida. Con las manos juntas, los dos chicos comenzaron a bailar. Ginny bailaba con mucha gracia y Harry no dejaba de encontrarle virtudes.

-Bailas muy bien, Harry- lo elogió la chica.

Harry se puso rojo. Pero era verdad. Cuando había bailado con Lavender en cuarto año, le había pisado los pies más de una vez. Pero con Ginny era diferente. Con Ginny no se concentraba en sus pies y en sus movimientos, se concentraba en los ojos y en la sonrisa de la chica. No se había dado cuenta que no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Tanto así, que había logrado que la chica se sonrojara.

La canción finalizó y pasaron un lento. Harry puso cara de espanto pero Ginny rió y puso las manos sobre sus hombros y se acercó a él. Harry también se acercó y posó las manos en su cintura. Por suerte Ron estaba demasiado distraído bailando con Hermione como para fijarse en lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

La canción no terminaba más, y eso era lo que Harry deseaba. Ginny miró los ojos verdes de Harry y sintió confianza. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y juntó sus cuerpos. Harry sentía que hervía por dentro, pero ni ese sentimiento haría que se separara de Ginny. No la dejaría ir. La canción siguió por varios minutos, y cuando hubo terminado, Harry sintió una gran desilusión. Ginny se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, no a su cicatriz ni a ninguna otra cosa, a sus ojos. Harry entendió en ese momento, que Ginny lo quería por ser como era. No por su cicatriz, ni por ser famoso. Sino por ser Harry. Solamente Harry.

Harry sonrió abiertamente al descubrir esto.

-Harry, la canción terminó- dijo la voz de Ginny que lo hizo volver en sí.

Harry quitó las manos de la cintura de la chica y se sonrojó.

-Bailas muy bien, de verdad- le repitió esta.

-Vos también bailas excelente Gin- dijo Harry con vergüenza.

La música se canceló por un rato para charlar y comer algunos snacks de la mesa.

Ginny tomó un trozo del pastel de crema de su mamá y Harry se puso a su lado.

-Es la torta de crema con nueces de mi mamá. Es mi favorito- comentó la chica.

Y así charlaron un rato más, hasta que Harry comenzó a bromear con Ginny.

-Tal vez yo no juego tan bien al Quidditch, pero tu no bailas bien- dijo Harry riendo.

Ginny abrió la boca y se hizo la ofendida.

-Con que si, Potter, eh- dijo, poniendo un dedo en la crema de la torta, y luego pasándolo por la nariz de Harry.

Harry abrió bien los ojos. Ginny comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Harry la imitó.

-Te queda bien la crema en la nariz- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Alzó su mano limpia y le pasó un dedo por la nariz, removiendo la crema.

Harry se sonrojó pero lo disimuló.

"Es tan divertida", pensaba con un suspiro mientras la miraba comer la crema de su dedo.

Se les unieron Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

-Pues, acabo de manchar a Harry con crema- explicó Ginny.

Ron y Hermione rieron mientras Harry sonreía.

-¿Te amigaste con Hermione?- le preguntó Harry a Ron esa misma noche en la habitación.

-Sí, mientras bailábamos- contestó Ron contentísimo –Y me dijo que entre ella y Krum no hay nada-

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir, pero Harry se levantó a la medianoche con sed.

Se levantó, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró. En medio de la oscuridad, chocó con una figura.

Harry oyó un grito ahogado.

-¿Ginny?-

-¿Harry?- dijo la chica prendiendo la luz.

Allí estaba ella. Con su pijama de pantalón amarillo cortito y su musculosa multicolor.

Harry comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny, pero cuando Harry le señaló su pijama, la chica comenzó también a reír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Bajé por un vaso de agua¿y vos?-

-También-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

Ginny le tendió a Harry su vaso de agua y Harry lo tomó con la mano temblorosa. Tomó un trago y se lo regresó a Ginny, quien tomó otro trago.

-Así que¿estas preparado para ir mañana al callejón Diagon?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry asintió. Se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

-Bueno, mejor vuelvo a la cama- anunció Ginny, pasando al lado de Harry. Este se dio la vuelta de prisa, tomó a Ginny del brazo y la dio vuelta gentilmente.

-Ginny-

Esta se dio vuelta haciendo airear su cabello.

-¿Sí?-

Harry se quedó en silencio.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

Ginny se quedó en silencio.

-Ya me lo habías dicho Harry-

-Lo sé- contestó el chico.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y salió de la cocina, dejando atrás a un Harry enamorado.

Se despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Su encuentro a la noche con Ginny le había dado la esperanza de que tal vez todas las noches bajara a beber agua, y Harry por supuesto también los haría.

Se cambió y bajó a desayunar junto con Ron. Luego de comer, jugaron un rato al Quiddith, y luego, cuando Hermione y Ginny estuvieron listas, salieron para el callejón Diagon.

Ginny vestía una remera escotada y una pollera cortita de jean negra.

Harry se había puesto unos jeans y una remera marrón con bordes verde inglés.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon a través de la red flu. Aparecieron en las chimeneas Diagon, y se dirigieron a comer un helado.

Harry se pidió uno de vainilla, Hermione de frambuesa, Ron de limón y Ginny uno de chocolate.

-Soy tan dulce como el chocolate- bromeó Ginny y luego lanzó una risita.

Se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre y comieron sus helados. Ron se levantó y anunció que iba a ver las escobas de Quidditch.

-Yo voy a la librería. ¿Vienes Ginny?-

-No Hermione, no me gustan mucho los libros-

Harry y Ginny se quedaron sentados terminando su helado, cuando Malfoy apareció.

-Hermoso día, lástima que la Weasley lo arruine- dijo riendo.

Harry se levantó furioso y dio un paso hacia Malfoy. Ginny se levantó y lo detuvo.

-Espera Harry, no vale la pena. Es solo Malfoy- Malfoy se puso rojo de ira y tomó la muñeca de Ginny y tiró de ella, retorciéndole la mano.

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor, y Harry, fuera de sus casillas, tomó la mano de Malfoy, hizo que soltara a Ginny, y le dio un puñetazo.

Malfoy calló al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente. Hizo un intento de golpear a Harry pero falló.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar hacia Harry pero se vio interrumpido, ya que Ginny se le puso en medio.

-Basta Malfoy- dijo esta, sin importarle que la gente se estuviera reuniendo a su alrededor.

-Pobretona, salte de en medio- dijo Malfoy con voz ronca.

-Sabes Malfoy, me comienza a molestar que me llames así- dijo Ginny, y acto seguido levantó su cono de helado y el helado restante los esparció por la cara de Malfoy.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, así como mucha gente alrededor.

Malfoy comenzó a gritar.

-Está frío-

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry.

-Vámonos Harry. No puedo creer que haya gastado mi helado en Malfoy- dijo esta riendo. Harry comenzó a reír.

Le contaron lo sucedido a Ron y Hermione, quienes rieron a más no poder. Y el día pasó más feliz de lo que esperaban. Todos estaban tristes al tener que volver a la casa.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se ofreció para lavar los platos. La señora Weasley accedió contentísima, ya que tenían ella y Arthur una cena en la casa de un amigo, en donde los gemelos estaban invitados, así que la casa quedaba a cargo de los cuatro amigos.

-Hermione¿puedo hablar con vos?- preguntó Ron, sorprendentemente sonrojado.

-Sí, por supuesto-

-En privado-

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y ella y Ron se dirigieron al patio.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Ginny lavando una jarra.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Oye, Harry. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte el haberme defendido hoy en el callejón Diagon-

-No hay problema Gin- contestó el chico contento.

Harry se paró a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que Ron al fin se lo va a decir a Hermione- dijo Harry con poco entusiasmo. Si sus amigos se peleaban a causa del noviazgo, Harry estaría en el medio del asunto.

-Si, lo sé, los vi pasar por aquí. Estaban muy serios los dos-

Se hizo el silencio, pero luego Ginny habló.

-Es lindo saber que al menos alguien va a tener su final feliz- Harry la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué significa eso?".

Ginny levantó la vista y también lo miró a los ojos.

-Emm, Gin, te compré algo- dijo Harry, muerto de vergüenza.

-¿A mí?-

-Si, por tu cumpleaños. Lo compré mientras estabas en la tienda de capas mirando vestidos-

Harry puso su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita. Ginny tomó una toalla y se secó las manos, y luego encaró a Harry y observó la cajita. Harry la abrió y los ojos de Ginny resplandecieron.

Era un collar con un corazón dorado en el medio. Dentro del corazón se leía la letra "G".

-Harry, es hermosa- dijo la chica sin animarse a agarrarlo.

-Sé que el dorado es tu color favorito- dijo este con picardía.

Tomó el collar y le indicó a la chica que se diera vuelta. Ginny lo hizo y Harry le pasó las manos para abrochar el collar.

Las manos de Harry temblaban tanto que no lo podía abrochar. Cuando lo hizo, Ginny se dio vuelta, miró el collar y luego a Harry.

Luego, inesperadamente, abrazó a Harry. Le pasó los brazos por arriba de los hombros y los sujetó fuertemente.

Harry, luego de caer en la situación, le pasó los brazos por la cintura hasta que se juntaron en la espalda de la chica.

Harry pudo sentir el olor floral que emanaba del cabello de Ginny. Era un olor tan hermoso como la primavera misma. Sintió la suavidad de su cabello rojizo, y deseó que ese abrazo nunca terminara.

Harry no soltaba a Ginny, y Ginny no lo soltaba a él. Pero se vieron interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y se separaron.

-Ginny¿puedo hablar con vos hoy a la medianoche, en el patio de tu casa?-

Ginny asintió extrañada pero no hizo preguntas.

Luego, entraron Ron y Hermione sonriendo y sonrojados. Ron le hizo una seña a Harry para que subiera. Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos y esa fue su forma de despedirse.

-Que feliz estoy Harry- dijo Ron cuando estuvieron en su habitación.

-Me alegro por ti amigo- dijo sin entusiasmo.

-¿Qué sucede¿No pareces emocionado?-

-Es que si por alguna razón pelean, se van a separar y yo voy a estar en el medio- dijo Harry disgustado.

-Harry-dijo Ron sin dudar-yo a Hermione la amo. La amo con todo mi corazón. Cuando quieres tanto a una persona, las otras cosas no importan. No importa si es un amor imposible, o si alguien se opone a tu relación. Cuando besas a la persona que has elegido, no hay nada que se le iguale-

Harry se quedó pensando. Él no sabía lo que se sentía al besar a la elegida. Había besado a Cho, pero con ella solo había sentido asco. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta que amaba a Ginny. No importaba que Ron estuviera entre ellos, él la amaba con todo su corazón y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se fue a dormir para luego levantarse a la medianoche.

Se cambió, bajó las escaleras, y salió al patio. Ginny todavía no había llegado. Se paró y comenzó a mirar las estrellas. Estaban hermosas. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y luego dos manos cubrieron sus ojos. Harry tomó las manos y lo soltaron. Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ginny.

-Hola Harry-

-Hola Gin-

-¿Qué me querías decir?-

Harry se quedó mudo. Sabía exactamente lo que le quería decir pero no sabía cómo.

-Pues yo…emm…te quería hablar porque…este…-Harry estaba visiblemente nervioso. Pudo ver como el collar de corazón que le había obsequiado brillaba con la luz de la luna.

-Yo te quería decir desde hace un tiempo Gin que…emm…yo te am- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido porque unas luces se prendieron en la casa y los hizo sobresaltar a los dos. Eran el señor y la señora Weasley junto con los gemelos.

-Harry, ahora no podemos hablar, pero me lo dirás en otra ocasión¿está bien?- Harry asintió.

Se acercó a Harry, se paró de puntitas y le besó la mejilla. Luego se marchó corriendo para que no la vieran allí. Harry se tocó la mejilla y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Harry vio a los gemelos salir y unirse al él.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada de nada- admitió Harry con disgusto.

-Harry, si algo he aprendido en todos mis años, es que las mujeres son impacientes. Si no consiguen lo que quieren pronto, no seguirán esperando- y con esto dicho, Fred y George se marcharon. Harry tenía mucha curiosidad sobre como los gemelos e pudieron haber dado cuenta. Pero tenían razón. Debía decirle a Ginny lo que sentía.

El día siguiente pasó sin oportunidades de que Harry se acercara a Ginny ya que la señora Weasley la tenía ocupada haciéndole un vestido.

-Pero mamá, el de mi cumpleaños me quedaba bien- protestaba la chica irritada.

"Te quedaba perfecto", pensaba Harry deseando que la chica lo supiera.

Al final la señora Weasley se dio por vencida y tuvo que improvisar las medidas de Ginny.

El vestido que la señora Weasley estaba confeccionándole a Ginny, era para que lo usara esa misma noche en una cena muy importante de trabajo. El vestido que le hizo la señora Weasley era de color lavanda, hasta las rodillas, con tul, con lazos y con un lindo escote. Igual que en el cumpleaños de Ginny, todos los chicos se quejaron al igual que Harry.

-Mamá, nuestra hermanita no puede usar ese vestido, es demasiado corto- se quejó Fred.

-Tiene razón mamá, no quiero que a Ginny la anden mirando todos- protestó George.

-Arthur, hazlos entrar en razón- pidió Molly.

-Querida, concuerdo con los chicos, Ginny es demasiado joven-

-Papá tiene razón, no puedes usarlo Gin- dijo Ron.

-Lo voy a usar Ron, les guste o no- contestó Ginny exasperada. Los cuatro hombres y Harry suspiraron frustrados, haciendo que Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley rieran.

La familia que fue a cenar era amable y su hijo tenía la misma edad que Harry.

-Ginny¿tienes novio?- preguntó el chico en la mesa mientras los adultos hablaban.

Harry y Ron se atragantaron mientras los gemelos se sobresaltaban.

-No, no tiene- dijeron estos cuatro, haciendo que Hermione y Ginny rieran.

-De veras, que extraño, eres hermosa- elogió el chico rubio de ojos celestes y cuerpo fornido.

Ginny se puso roja como su pelo y los tres Weasley's y Harry se pusieron rojos de furia.

-No tiene novio, y no lo va a tener por un rato- dijo Ron tan rojo como su pelo.

-Cállate Ron- dijo Ginny molesta pero divertida.

Cuando se fueron los invitados, todos se fueron a dormir menos Ginny. Esta se quedó sentada en el sofá y Harry se quedó a acompañarla.

-¿Qué sucede Gin?-

-Nada Harry, es que no estoy cansada-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Quieres jugar verdad o consecuencia?-

Harry la miró extrañada. Conocía ese juego y le parecía extraño que Ginny quisiera jugarlo con él, pero aceptó.

-Bien. ¿Verdad o consecuencia Harry?-

-Verdad- dijo al instante.

Ginny se quedó dubitativa.

-Mm¿por qué rompiste con Cho?-

Harry abrió la boca para contestar.

-Pues, por que me molestaba estar con ella y dejó de gustarme-

Ginny sonrió complacida. Harry se daba cuenta que Cho no le agradaba para nada, y francamente no le molestaba en absoluto.

-¿Verdad o consecuencia Gin?-

-Creo que voy a elegir verdad-

Harry pensó. ¿Qué le podía preguntar a Ginny?

-De acuerdo, ahora tú dime por qué rompiste con Dean-

-Pues, fue muy extraño en realidad. Entré en la sala común luego de una visita a Hogsmade, y de repente se me vino a la cabeza. Yo no quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Dean. Tardé mucho en hacerlo entender, pero lo entendió-

Harry estaba sorprendido. Ginny era muy madura, no era la chica que le había enviado la tarjeta de San Valentín hacía años.

-¿Verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó Ginny.

-Verdad-

-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?-

Harry no podía decirle. Si lo hacía, Ginny sabría sus intenciones.

-Pues, en realidad…er…mmm…mi mayor miedo…de echo….pues, mi mayor miedo es que te suceda algo Gin- Harry automáticamente bajó la cabeza. Estaba sentado en el sillón en frente de Ginny pero parecía que estaba a un centímetro. Harry y Ginny es sonrojaron.

-Ginny¿qué eliges?-

-Consecuencia-

-Pues, debes darle un beso al chico que amas, y yo tengo que verlo- Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Cómo?-

Harry asintió.

Ginny pareció dudar unos instantes, pero luego se levantó del sillón ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

Se acercó a este, se agachó y juntó sus labios con los de él. Harry no retrocedió. Ginny se separó.

-Lo siento, no debí haberlo echo- se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó confundido. Hermione y Ron ya estaban de novios, y Harry tenía que soportar que se besaran a la mañana y a la noche. Como los señores Weasley y los gemelos trabajaban todo el día, no tenían mucha oportunidad de verlos, pero para Harry fue una verdadera tortura.

Ginny no le hablaba a Harry, y cada vez que Harry trataba de acercársele, esta estaba con alguien.

-Nos vamos a Hogsmade- dijo Hermione de la mano de Ron.

Se marcharon y quedaron Harry y Ginny solos

-Hace calor¿quieres meterte en el lago Harry?- preguntó Ginny sonrojada.

-Desde luego- afirmó entusiasmado con la idea.

Ginny se fue a cambiar y Harry se fue al patio a esperarla una vez ya cambiado. Cuando Ginny bajó, Harry se quedó de piedra. Ginny tenía una bikini verde y marrón que la hacían ver genial.

-¿No vienes?- gritó Ginny corriendo y se lanzó al lago de una. Harry la observó divertido. Ginny salió a la superficie.

-Vamos Potter. No seas miedos- le dijo, provocándolo.

Harry se sacó la remera. Sus pectorales estaban muy bien marcados y bronceados.

Corrió y se lanzó. Cuando emergió, no encontró a Ginny. Comenzó a buscarla desesperado, pero no la encontraba. Se sumergió en el agua para buscarla, y a sus espaldas sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo agarraban de los hombros y que lo hundía. Se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny riendo debajo del agua. Ginny comenzó a nadar para escapar, pero Harry la agarró del pie y la hundió. Harry emergió y segundos después Ginny, riendo a más no poder.

-De acuerdo, eres mejor en el agua, pero a ver en la tierra- dijo la chica y salió del lago y comenzó a correr. Harry sonrió y salió velozmente y la persiguió. La alcanzó, la tomó del estómago y los dos cayeron al piso.

Harry, sabiendo la debilidad de Ginny, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la panza. Ginny comenzó a reír y a moverse. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Harry perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar arriba de Ginny, quien seguía riendo. Harry se sostuvo con las manos, pero seguía encima de Ginny, a unos centímetros de distancia. La chica dejó de reír pero sonreía. Harry se fue acercando.

"Por dios, tengo tantas ganas de besarla", pensaba el chico.

Ginny no hacía nada, no se oponía ni emitía resistencia.

"¿Y por qué no? Después de todo me ama. ¿O no?".

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, y no se separó. Ginny puso una de sus manos en los abdominales de Harry, los cuales los sintió muy tonificados, y posó su otra mano en el cabello negro azabache del chico, sin dejar que este se moviera.

Ginny se separó para tomar aire, y Harry malinterpretó este movimiento.

"No me quería besar. Dios, no, me muero. Que me trague la tierra".

-Lo siento Gin, me dejé llevar, no sé por qué lo hice-

Parecía que Ginny quería decir algo, pero Harry se levantó y se fue caminando velozmente. Ginny se quedó allí, tendida en el sol, sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo.

Esa misma noche, los cuatro amigos cenaron solos. Harry y Ginny no se hablaban ya que la vergüenza los dominaba. Hermione y Ginny se retiraron de la mesa y se fueron a dormir.

Harry jugó un partido de ajedrez mágico con Ron, y le ganó más de una vez.

-Me voy a dormir amigo- anunció Harry con un bostezo.

-Está bien, yo me quedo acá un rato más-

Harry subió las escaleras en silencio, y escuchó que Hermione y Ginny hablaban en la habitación.

-¿Cómo que te besó?-

-Me besó, Hermione- era la voz de Ginny.

-Lo sabía. Harry te ama-

-No es verdad Hermione, solo esta confundido- decía tristemente Ginny.

"No es verdad, yo sí te amo", pensaba Harry, deseando que Ginny lo escuchara.

-Vamos, Ginny, admítelo, él te ama… y tú lo amas a él-

Harry agudizó el oído apara escuchar la respuesta de Ginny, pero al no escucharla comenzó a caminar tristemente hasta su habitación. Pero la respuesta de Ginny lo paralizó.

-Sí Hermione, lo amo con todo mi corazón desde el primer día que lo ví-

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Si entrar en la habitación y besar a Ginny, o si esperar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y de allí salió Hermione sonriente quien se dirigía a su habitación para ir a dormir.

Harry entro a la suya, y se fue a la cama. Pero solamente estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Esa noche a la medianoche, Harry despertó y salió de la habitación. Tal vez Ginny estaba en la cocina. Debía decirle lo que sentía.

Salió al pasillo. Iba caminando en silencio, cuando escuchó ruidos viniendo de la habitación de Ginny. Harry abrió la puerta en silencio y vio a Ginny en su cama, moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Se acercó a ella y vio que sudaba.

-No, por favor no. Basta. No mates a Harry, mátame a mí pero no a él- gemía la chica mientras se movía.

-Ginny- la llamó Harry tocándole el hombro. La zarandeó un poco y la chica despertó.

Al ver a Harry arrodillado a su lado, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Comenzó a llorar. No era un llanto desesperado, eran un par de lágrimas tristes que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Harry la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

-Gin ¿qué soñaste?-

-Voldemort… estábamos en Hogwarts…Voldemort te asesinaba…y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto- dijo entre suspiros.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte todavía. Sintió el frió contacto del collar que le había regalado en su cuello. Cuando se separó de ella, observó que los ojos de la chica estaban rojos.

-Lo siento Harry. No debí…Es que te quiero mucho sabes. Sé que soy una tonta…pero…- comenzó a decir Ginny, pero la freno el beso que Harry depositó en sus labios. Fue un beso tierno pero desesperado. Había tantas ansias en ese beso. Harry saboreó los labios de Ginny. Sabían a frambuesa. Pero más rico todavía. Sabían a felicidad, a libertad y a protección.

Harry se separó de Ginny. La chica abrió los ojos y miró a Harry sorprendida.

Harry no se animaba a mirarla. Bajó la cabeza pero la mano de Ginny la levantó. Harry la miró. Ginny se fue acercando a él. Harry también fue acercándose a ella. Al fin, sus labios se juntaron en el tan esperado beso. El beso de amor verdadero. Pasaron minutos, horas tal vez, los chicos no sabían decir. Lo que sí sabían era que no querían romper ese tan hermoso beso. Harry sintió una oleada de calor pasar por los labios de Ginny a los suyos, y recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Harry definitivamente quería compartir su vida con Ginny, y Ginny tenía exactamente la misma idea en la cabeza.


End file.
